


I’m in love with you

by DaniTsubasa



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy [31]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, F/M, Family, Gamora feels very loved, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Joyful, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Stars, Surprises, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: They went through a lot. Thanos, the war on Earth, another battle against the Sovereigns, a long and tortuous path until they have Gamora back. And Peter decides he won't let her first birthday after all this go blank.





	I’m in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel and James Gunn.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *The chapter fanart belongs to Fennethianell.

“What are you hiding, Quill?” Drax asked.

“I'm not hiding anything.”

“So can you tell us why the hell you made us fly here on the deck while Gamora's taking a shower?”

“I am Groot?”

“It's a secret,” Mantis whispered.

“Secret?” Drax repeated.

“If you keep talking, we won’t have time. Gamora won’t be long,” Nebula said.

“Thank you, Nebula,” Peter said. “We all know Gamora's birthday is in a week. The reason I've waited until now is that even though she's not familiar with this kind of celebration, we know that none of us didi well trying to hide anything from her any longer. A week is the least amount of time we need to make a surprise without her finding out.”

“Are you going to make one of those cheesy Terran celebrations full of colorful things, loud whistles, animal-shaped balloons, and cards with honeyed messages?” Rocket asked, referring to Morgan's last birthday that they had been on Earth.

“I liked all of this!” Mantis smiled.

“We can skip the noisy whistles and balloons in the form of animals, Gamora is no longer a child, "Peter said." But it's her first birthday after all this is over. Thanos, the soul stone, the Sovereigns...” Peter didn't want to quote Nowhere and Vormir. “I know that only I am familiar with all this, but I think we can adapt the date and celebrate in a more witty, our way. To mark the beginning of a new life for her. Even more so now that you're here too,” he said, looking at the Nebula.” You're very important to Gamora, always been, even when the Guardians started. And I know happy holidays don't make your style either, but it's a fresh start for you too.”

Nebula looked at some point on the floor, but gave a faint smile of gratitude and nodded silently.

“So what do we do?” Drax asked.

“Like I said, we don't need balloons and all those flashy things, we need something that's meaningful to her. I think she would be happy if everyone wrote a message. And taking into account that none of us is close to being able to make a decent cake without destroying the kitchen of the ship, I think we should enjoy that we are in Xandar and visit some candy shops, one of them should help us.”

“And what kind of cake do you have in mind?” Rocket asked.

“I don’t know yet.”

“If you want something that makes her feel how much we care, you could use that concept on the cake too,” Mantis said.

“I am Groot?”

“Galaxy cake?” Drax asked.

“I am Groot.”

“Yes, it's something from Earth. Humans find it fascinating,” Nebula complemented.

“Only the galaxy still seems incomplete, but it certainly was a great start, Groot,” Peter smiled at him.

“I am Groot!” The teenager exclaimed happily.

“Right. I leave it to you.”

Peter suggested they start right away and he set priorities before returning to the bedroom. Mantis, Nebula and Groot would search for confectioners in Xandar. Drax and Rock would look for cards in some stores, all making sure to go places where there would be no chance for Gamora to meet them while she was with Peter. He and Gamora would buy supplies for the ship meanwhile.

******

Gamora sighed as Peter pulled her closer by the waist, and smiled as he kissed her cheek.

“Good morning, my queen,” he whispered in her ear.

“Good morning, darling,” she replied, still smiling at the Terran greeting.

Gamora turned up and Peter stood up on his elbow to lean over her.

“What does the light of my life want to do today? We have no scheduled assignments all day.”

“I did not think about it... But I wonder why you look even sweeter and more charming than usual?” She asked, stroking his face.

Peter gave her that smile that made her melt, and caressed her cheek, unable to avoid a look at her lips before facing her again.

“Happy Birthday.”

Gamora looked at him in surprise, then opened a beaming smile as she interlaced her fingers through his ginger hair, and Peter finally kissed her passionately until they needed to breathe. With everything that had happened in the last few weeks she didn't mind to give a highlight to her own birthday, she just wanted to rest as much as possible and stay close to her family as much as she could.

“I have something for you.”

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Peter smiled and kissed her softly before rising, carefully stepping over her and out of bed, past the bedroom, not caring to put on his shoes first. Gamora turned to watch the door, still lying, waiting with curiosity.

She sighed and smiled, remembering years ago, how afraid she was to let anyone get too close, how afraid she was of Peter's advances, not because she thought he would harm her, she knew he would never intentionally take any action to hurt her anyway, but love terrified her. It was easier to open up and learn to deal with the other Guardians, until Mantis, who was as much afraid of relationships in the beginning as she was, but Peter was something much deeper, far greater, and more significant than she had ever had, so it seemed terrifying to risk drowning in the depth of love he always felt for her. Until he persuaded her to advance step by step, and Gamora discovered that love wasn't a deep, dark, terrifying ocean, but a gentle sea, tranquil and beautiful.

The first night they slept together was after a mission. She was hurt and in pain, it didn't seem serious and disturbing, her improvements would solve that soon, but he insisted on taking care of her. Gamora could remember feeling guilty when she saw him sleeping sitting next to the bed in the morning, one hand lying on his lap, the other resting on her hair on the top of her head. They advanced so much on that day. She let Peter treat her wound hours later when he kissed her forehead and assured her in the most gentle whisper she'd ever heard from anyone that no one would interfere and he'd do anything under her guidance. She had a fever that night. And it happened so naturally that it seemed like a dream. Gamora felt very cold and an agonizing malaise. He brought her medicine, water, and blankets, and he called Mantis when he caught her wheezing. When they were alone again soon he was stroking her hair again and staring at her in a way that cut her heart. Then she risked herself, and plunged into another abyss without caring about the consequences, asking him to lie down with her when Peter positioned himself to sit on the floor like the night before. And they haven't spent another night apart since then.

She came back from her thoughts with the sound of the door opening and Peter returning to the bedroom hiding something on his back with one hand. He smiled and walked over to her, making her laugh and sit down as he turned as if to start dancing and showed her a large bouquet of colorful flowers. Gamora recognized all of them, mostly Earth flowers. Flowers of the field, some roses of different colors, daisies, lavender and other native flowers of Xandar. The aromas mingled and were even more enjoyable together. Gamora took the flowers, unable to contain her smile, and her fingers grabbed a small card stuck between them, beautiful floral designs framed the light green card. Few, simple and meaningful words were written in Peter's handwriting.

_“You have the most beautiful heart I've ever seen. I love you more than anything, honey. Happy Birthday my love. Peter”_

Peter had drawn two hearts embellishing the note next to his name, and the verse was stamped with several red and pink hearts, something that Rock would certainly call corny, but she loved it because without looking at the signature she would know it was Peter's.

“Today is your day, and we'll do whatever you tell us to do,” Peter said with an amused smile, kneeling on the floor beside her, and taking her hand to kiss affectionately. “But I'm sure you can find something more fun to do today than tell us to leave the ship in order.”

Gamora burst out laughing, leaving the flowers and the note on the bed, and kneeling in front of him to pull him into a tight hug. Peter squeezed her back, closed his eyes, and smiled, feeling completely at peace.

“Put the flowers in a pot, bath, coffee, and then you could take me to that train station that does city tours. I'd like this.”

“So that's exactly what we're going to do.”

“Where is everyone?” The warrior asked, surprised that it was her first birthday that Groot didn't come to the bed early in the morning to give her flowers and a hug.

“You'll know later. This is part of our surprise.”

“You've been planning all this,” she deduced with a smile.

“I had to take the chance, it's not often that the smartest warrior in the galaxy is tired enough not to find out everything that is happening on the ship.”

She laughed and kissed him long.

“We'd better go,” Peter whispered. “Or we're not going to get out of here.”

Gamora smiled against his lips and kissed his neck before pulling him to his feet. Peter took their clothes to the bathroom while she took care of the flowers, to join him then.

“We were going to do it anyway this week, but we did the cleaning for you,” he said as they left the bedroom already tidy, and Gamora was surprised at how clean and organized the ship was.

Sometime after they meeting, Peter had greatly improved his cleaning habits, and Rocket didn't leave so many scattered things left anymore, but she never failed to remind them about it.

“Even Nebula’s in this?”

“Of course she is. She's one of us now.”

Gamora smiled. It was amazing how Peter and Nebula had become friends after the war on Earth, and how well she had been getting along with the Guardians, even with Groot who found her incredibly frightening.

“Let’s go, Star Lord.”

Peter smiled. He had sent a message to the others as they got ready without Gamora realizing. It was all planned.

******

They sat in the cabin for two as the train began to walk. Each cabin looked like a small, glass-roofed silver spaceship, and they floated one behind the other on the rails. Gamora interlaced her fingers with Peter's and looked out the window as they passed through a wooded park where several children of different species played and colorful butterflies flew everywhere. They had already visited this place one day, before the war on Earth, before Thanos took her from them. It was one of the memories she loved most.

She felt Peter shifting his position and letting go of her hand to wrap around her waist and entwine their fingers again. He kissed her hair and the two of them stayed more than half an hour in a peaceful and pleasant silence as the locomotive roamed the streets of Xandar. Peter melted with every smile he saw her give as they passed by somewhere that brought good memories to her, or when she saw something beautiful. And beyond the butterflies they saw clouds of birds in other parts of the city.

“We're almost there.”

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“We were going anyway, but since you wanted to ride that train made things easy, one of the stations is exactly where we're going to meet the others.”

“I'm curious.”

He smiled as she turned to face him. Years ago Gamora would never admit it.

“You'll love. I think... I don't know if you're going to like it, but when I knew there was this here, I thought you might want to see it. It was Nova Prime who told me. She said she was going to tell us all, but I asked her to keep it a secret for today.”

“Is that where everyone is?”

“Yes.”

“And they know what it is?”

“No. I only told Nebula and Mantis. I was afraid of going wrong... But they also thought you might like it.”

“Like Mantis...?”

“If I tell you what she knows, you'll find out. So, a little more patience. We're almost there, honey.”

The Zehoberi stared at those green eyes she loved so much, the first look that had made her feel safe with someone after losing her parents. Without thinking and without fear she pulled him gently by the back of her neck and kissed him. Peter's hands slid to her waist and he pressed his lips against hers as well. They stayed like this until they felt the train stop.

“Let's get down here,” Peter told her.

They landed hand in hand and entered a newly opened settlement of the city that the Guardians hadn't yet visited. From the outside there was only a big sign saying "Planetarium", and even from the outside one could see that it was a huge place. The two stopped at the reception where Peter spoke quickly with one of the attendants and they followed to a patio which was used as a dining area. Usually several people would be chatting scattered at tables along the patio, but this time was still empty, except for the other Guardians who were standing around one of the tables, talking excitedly and not noticing the two as soon as they arrived.

“I am Groot!!” The teenager ran to embrace Gamora when he saw them. “I am Groot! I am groot.”

“I love you too,” she said with a beautiful smile.

“I am Groot.”

Gamora took the little bouquet of white roses the young man had made and tied with a pink bow, and smiled. They all knew that rose wasn't her color, but Peter had once told them that on Earth the rose and the red were associated with love. In Groot's little bouquet there was also a note like Peter's, and she couldn't help but giggle, since there were only several I am Groot in the ticket. The verse had beautiful twigs drawings and white and pink flowers.

_“I don't know what it's like to have a mother, but I'm happy to have you. I love you. Happy Birthday! Groot”_

“Thank you, dear,” she spoke as she kissed the face of her adopted son.

“"You did well, boy,” Peter whispered to the young tree as they headed toward the table, and Groot smiled.

The two sat between Rock and Drax. Groot settled next to Rock, Mantis and Nebula between him and Drax.

“You now expect us to scream in surprise and put on those ridiculous hats from Earth parties,” Rock asked Peter, making the couple laugh.

“I said we don’t have to go that far.”

“I had no idea what to give you, so I picked something up on one of the planets we were in a few days ago,” Rock said, handing out a small wrapping and card.

The back of the card was stamped with several mixed colors. It wasn't specific, but it was beautiful, it reminded her of what Peter used to call the Northern Lights. In a way it matched something of Rocket, something that couldn't exactly put into words, just feel.

_“Only Quill to invent such a thing. But I'm glad to have you back and the family full again. Happy Birthday. Rocket”_

Gamora opened the package and found a small, beautiful, dark gray stone. It looked like marble and wasn't perfectly round, it had several faces and she can see herself and Peter, who was next to her, reflected in different parts of the stone.

“When I found this after the mission and you were right behind me, Groot realized that we could see all of us reflected there, even if on a normal rock, the way we were this would be impossible. I thought it would be symbolic.”

“Thank you, Rock,” she smiled at him, and the raccoon smiled coyly back.

“On my daughter's last birthday I remember giving her a picture of our family from the day she was born. I couldn't think of anything you might like, so I did something like that,” Drax told her, handing her a rectangular wrapping and a card stamped with a landscape on the back, which she recognized as the beautiful green field of the first planet they landed as the Guardians of the Galaxy, after the battle of Xandar, the first planet in which she arrived being well received.

_“Our family would be nothing without you. If I were your father, I'd be proud. Happy Birthday! Drax”_

Gamora smiled, by now she could feel her eyes damp. She opened the gift and found a picture frame with the picture the New Corps had taken from all of them together the day they reached Xandar after defeating the Sovereigns for the second time when the planet was finally recovering from the damage caused by Thanos before war on Earth.

“Thank you, Drax,” she said, exchanging a smile with the Destroyer.

Mantis gave him a square bundle and a card with several colorful butterflies playing between the leaves of some plant on the reverse.

_“You have a wonderful heart. Thank you for always being kind to me. Happy Birthday! Mantis”_

In the package Gamora found a delicate wooden plaque with We are Groot written in the center, and around several designs. One of Peter's blasters, her God Slayer, one of Drax's daggers, one of Rocket's huge weapons, a white flower, a green butterfly, and Nebula's blaster. A light green silk twist allowed the plaque to be hung somewhere.

“Thank you, Mantis. This is going to look great on the wall.”

They smiled at each other and Nebulosa exchanged a meaningful look with her sister before she spoke.

“When I ran away from Thanos for the last time, before you killing Ego, I found something in his ship. I know he knew it disappeared, but he never bothered to take it back. I think he kept it to hurt you, but for some reason he never used it. Maybe for fear of having the opposite effect. I didn't know if I should give it to you. But I think enough things have already happened. And we've grown enough. I lost you several times without giving you this. And when we were on Earth for five years I couldn't stop looking.”

“What do you mean?” Gamora asked.

Nebula handed her a blue envelope wrapped in a green satin bow. Gamora watched the object for a moment, trying to decipher her sister's words, and finally opened it, pulling out the card first with countless stars in the night sky stamping the verse.

_“I hope we can make up for the time we have lost and what has been taken away from us. I'm grateful to be your sister. Happy Birthday. Nebula”_

The Zehoberi never in her life ever came close to imagining that one day she would have these words of Nebula, as she had once thought it utterly impossible to have a family, much less a family celebrating her birthday. She took the picture inside the envelope and what she read on the back filled her eyes with tears.

_“Honey, we saved this photo so that one day you remember how happy that day was. Mom and Dad”_

“Gamora?” Peter called softly as she took a deep breath and he caught the glint in her eyes.

The other Guardians looked from Nebula to Gamora, they knew what was there, they had decided everything together. Only Peter still didn't know, because Nebulosa's gift had been resolved only hours ago. She really didn't know what to give her sister. Only then did Peter read what left Gamora like that. He also let out a sigh, involuntarily squeezing her tightly around the waist. Neither of them blamed Nebula, they knew Gamora would love to have this picture, but it still hurt to see her initial reaction. The warrior turned the picture and she and Peter could see a pair of smiling zehoberis holding a little girl who should have been only five years old, in front of some house on Gamora's home planet. She was small, beautiful, had a smile that could illuminate anywhere, the marks on her face were only delicate designs of light green. She wore burgundy clothes with some red details. Her hair was caught in two cokes made by her mother, she remembered that day. It was her five-year birthday. This picture was on the living room table the day Thanos decimated her people, and Gamora was sure it was another piece of her lost past forever.

Peter and the others were worried as she let the tears fall and rose from the table, gently taking his hand from her waist. But the warrior only followed her sister, who also got up, and hugged her still with the photo in hand. Nebula hugged her back and let her cry.

“Thank you,” Gamora whispered. “Thank you, sister.”

Nebula said nothing, just stroked the zehoberi's brown hair until they pulled away.

“Now you better dry your eyes to see what else your stupid boyfriend made us do to you.”

Gamora laughed and did as she said, not losing the little smile that flashed across Nebula's face before the two of them sat down. Peter slid his fingers gently over her face, pushing away the remaining tears.

“She's right. There's more,” he smiled.

She smiled back when Peter's hand caught hers under the table, the old photo now being held by both of them. Gamora kept it with the others in the bag that Peter carried. To this day he and Rock were discussing whether it was a bag or a briefcase, and she could never get serious when they did it. There was a packet in the center of the table far larger than the others, and Drax removed the paper wrapping the volume, revealing a beautiful cake that looked like a galaxy made of glass. Gamora could even say she recognized some stars. In the center was a ship, probably made of sugar paste, as Peter told her it was calling on Earth. And not just any ship. It was the ship in which they all met, which had been reconfigured to become Benatar after the battle against Ego, since they needed a larger ship as the team increased, a gift from the Ravagers. A perfect edible miniature from Milano.

“It's beautiful,” she said, smiling.

“I am Groot!”

“The idea was all of us,” Rocket corrected.

“But Groot suggested first,” Drax said.

“It does not matter who had the idea first. For those who have never organized a birthday, you all have done very well,” Peter told them.

After getting her to laugh, teasing Rocket to sing Happy birthday to you, Peter gave her a cutter and everyone spent long, happy minutes eating, talking and laughing. The cake also looked like a galaxy inside, but with lighter colors. Peter was happy and proud, the team had done a great job. He had even prepared for an emergency B plan if everyone started getting in the way and nothing was right, since the team expert on Earth birthdays was him.

“Come on, it's almost time,” Peter said as they took what was left of the cake and cleared the table.

Drax offered to carry the box with the rest of the food and the bouquet Gamora had won from Groot.

“Where are we going?” She asked Peter.

“I've never told you about planetariums,” he remarked. “I think that's good. The surprise will be greater,” he smiled at her. “Not even on Earth are very common. Even so almost all people have heard about it.”

“Did any of us already know?”

“No. I saw some videos while we were on Earth. Peter and Ned showed me. But I've never been to one.”

They walked the rest of the way silently to a door several rooms later, Peter never letting go of her hand. A human woman was waiting for them. She smiled gently when she saw them.

“Good Morning. In this room you may have the most beautiful glimpse of some constellations of the galaxy, including those that asked us previously. The sign on the central screen will indicate the location of the constellation and provide other information, I'll be around if you want to know something that isn't there, just press the green control button and I'll go to you,” she said giving Peter a little control and opening the door for them to enter.

Gamora let Peter pull her into the dark room, trying to figure out what might happen inside. When everyone entered the door was closed and she realized that the room was huge. A large screen well in the center of the room, as informed, displayed various information about stars and their respective constellations. Gamora decided to look up and needed to take a deep breath. Countless bright spots adorned the navy blue mantle. She knew it was artificial and that there were more advanced and realistic technologies to simulate the sky, but it was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen.

“What did you think?” Peter asked quietly as the others walked around the room and talked about what they saw.

“It's beautiful, Peter!” She answered quietly, still focused on the vision of the ceiling.

He laughed softly.

“I knew you would like. But do you see that side without any star?”

Gamora looked where he indicated, only now realizing that the opposite side had a dark part without any light.

“Why is there nothing there?”

“That's the best part, we can decide on that. On Earth we don't have one as soon as I remember. Come with me?” He held out his hand.

Gamora smiled and took his hand, being carried far below the spot on the ceiling Peter had indicated. He pulled her to sit on the floor next to him and looked at the others. They were all sitting on the floor, their backs to the two of them. Rocket and Groot pointed something up and Rock seemed to calmly tell his son about something that happened a long time ago, probably when he and Groot's biological father lived alone. Drax was telling Mantis and Nebulosa about a night spent with his wife and daughter in the field. Nebula must have wanted to enjoy the artificial sky with her sister, but Peter would let them have their time soon. He had known about the planetarium for weeks and had planned that moment with Gamora ever since.

They had fun for some time choosing random constellations they had seen before they met. Gamora loved hearing about the constellations of the signs of humans on Earth, and Peter was delighted with some of what she had shown him. But now he had his final gift to her. And all he hoped for was that she wouldn't be sad.

“I have one more thing for you, and another surprise,” he said as they lay facing each other.

“Did you really plan all this in just one week?”

He laughed softly.

“Love makes us capable of doing the impossible. And I have achieved the most impossible of all, keeping all this a secret for you for a week.”

Gamora laughed. Peter took something in his pocket and showed it to her. It was a silver chain with a round pendant, as beautiful as it was simple. He opened the pendant and showed the interior to her. Gamora held the object and her eyes glittered as she saw a tiny photo of them all taken there the same day as the photo that Drax had given her as a gift, but in that they were in a square in Xandar. Gamora remembered Peter having asked a gentleman with sunglasses and white hair to take the photo for them. She didn't know what to say, so she smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you, babe,” she whispered against the Terran's lips. “Thank you,” she repeated before kissing him again.

He looked at her lovingly and stroked her face as they moved away.

“May I?”

Gamora nodded. The two of them sat down and she pushed her hair away for Peter put the chain around her neck. He kissed her there when it was over and his hands stroked her shoulders before he pulled her to sit propped against him.

“I want to show you what I discovered to be the most incredible in this place.”

“And what it is?”

“They collected data all over the galaxy, and we can see constellations that no one even remembers. There's one of them I thought you had to see,” he told her, pressing one of the control's commands and looking up.

Gamora followed his gaze while the stars slowly appeared above them. And as the constellation took shape her eyes moistened as at the moment Nebula had given her the picture of her parents. She hadn't seen those stars for more than twenty years, when she could watch them every night in the sky of Zehoberi. Peter watched her remain silent as she looked up for a long time, worried that he had made the wrong decision.

“Mora...?”

She finally looked at him.

“I...”

She silenced him by putting two fingers over his lips.

“I love you,” she said softly, her eyes glittering.

“I love you too,” he replied, smiling. “I'm in love with you, "he said so softly that she might not have heard if she had no cyber upgrades.”

The green eyes stared at her deeply. Peter had already told her so many different ways in recent years, and with so many of his actions, but never literally as now, and at every demonstration he seemed to love her more. And Gamora loved him more. And she discovered that she loved herself a little more each day alongside him and the other Guardians.

“And me for you, Star Lord,” she answered in the same tone of voice.

The two of them kissed so intensely that they completely forgot that they weren't alone. Peter leaned his forehead against hers for the moments when they kept their eyes closed. Only then did he look in the direction of the others, still having time to perceive them returning to their original positions lying on the ground, even Nebula.

“Oh, bite yourselves!,” Peter spoke loudly just enough for them to hear.

Drax laughed, being discreet for the first time in his life. Gamora smiled and lay down with Peter as he pulled her back to the floor, rolling to his chest as he hugged her around the waist and they stared up at the stars.

“Thank you,” she said again.

“We can take pictures before we go. Let's do this in a moment.”

“All that we can,” she smiled. “Peter... Later. Can we dance? Outside the ship, under the stars.”

“I'll love it,” he smiled.


End file.
